


Let Me See

by prismaticjill42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismaticjill42/pseuds/prismaticjill42
Summary: Harry finally gets the courage to ask for a favor, and Ron uses it as an opportunity to avoid a difficult conversation.





	Let Me See

"Please Ron, let me see." Harry sat on his knees at the end of the bed and pleaded with Ron. They both had just enough firewhiskey in them to go forward with this, but not enough that they wouldn't remember, that they wouldn't be in control of all of their choices. Ron was half sitting half laying down, wearing just his boxers, looking at Harry bite his lower lip and beg. Harry came out to them years ago, but Ron was still afraid to tell his best friend he was into men too. Ron was afraid of he told that secret that the next secret would come tumbling out. That he was in love with Harry. He couldn't deny Harry anything, even this.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, the nervousness in his voice thick and shakey.

"Yes, I...I like to watch." Harry's voice was still high and whiney. Ron knew that Harry hadn't had much in the way of boyfriends lately--who knew why. Harry was sexy as hell, famous, and rich. He could have any guy he wanted. But he had been single now for a while, and clearly solo wanking sessions weren't doing the trick. Ron nodded and reached for the waistband of his boxers, sliding them off slowly. It wasn't teasing. It was nervous.

"I love your body Ron!" Harry was breathless. He left the rest unsaid: if only you weren't straight.

Ron flushed a deep red across his chest, neck, and face. His hands trailed back up his thighs and he nervously hesitated at his groin before dragging them up further across his abdomen and chest. He breathed out through his nose and told himself to make this good for Harry.

Harry palmed his own crotch still clothed behind boxers and pajama bottoms. His own chest flushing as he stared down at his best friend, at the thick, big cock steadily rising and the heavy balls beneath. Ron looked incredible.

From then on it was heavy and silent in the room. The heat had been turned up to a thousand degrees. The air was full and breathy. All that could be heard were the slightest of moans, a quick intake of breath as Ron gently dragged his finger tips across his chest, fleetingly passing over his nipples. He stared at Harry as he did it. Watched Harry follow his hands and every now and then glance down to his cock. Harry rested his hand against his own hardness. He wanted to stroke himself so badly, and at the same time he wanted to focus on Ron to memorize for countless hours of self love later. Ron smiled slightly knowing that Harry would be wanking over him well after this night.

Ron let his hands wander down his abdomen and tease into the red curls at his groin. His cock was already unbearably hard just from having Harry's eyed on it. And now that Ron had left his nipples for that area of his body more sensitive, Harry's gaze too was locked on Ron's dick.

Ron moved around his dick and to his inner thighs. He grabbed a hold of his balls and tugged on them slightly, rubbing them in his palms. Harry's breathing quickened.

"Get it out Harry. Touch yourself while you look at me." Ron commanded, surprising himself. His nerves were now apparently gone. Harry hurried to comply, he wanted it so much. He pushed his pajama bottoms and boxers down to his knees in one go. His prick, dark and slight compared to Ron's own, bobbed free. He sat back and wrapped his hand around his shaft, pumping once and holding his cock in the middle as a large drop of precum developed at the head and slid down the glands.

Harry was beautiful. Ron squeezed his own balls as he took in his friend, feeling orgasm already building inside of him. He felt his heart constrict and his breathing falter. He gazed down his dark, toned body in awe. From the messy, soft black hair to those emerald eyes on fire with lust and want. His jaw rough with bristling hair, his blush still visible high on his cheeks and his neck. Ron wanted instantly to taste him there, to snuggle his face into the crook of Harry's neck and live there. How long had he been in love with Harry? He let his eyes drift slowly over the expanse of chest, dark hairs in a swirl around his pects, his nipples, the buds hard and erect. Harry's abdomen was incredibly toned. His hip and groin muscles a perfect arrow towards his cock. His dark hairs surrounding that beautiful prick. Ron knew from an early age that his own size was impressive. He was proud of it. He dreamed of Harry trying to take all of it in his mouth. But the dildo he used on himself was much smaller. He wanted to feel full but not to break. As he looked at Harry he was pleased to see that Harry was just barely larger than his dildo. He could take him inside, he wanted it more than anything.

Ron swiftly began to stroke himself. He smeared his own precum down and around the head and down his shaft, slicking himself. He closed his eyes and moaned Harry's name, unashamed. Harry was going to know tonight, once in for all that Ron was gay. He was going to know how he felt about him. They couldn't have this and then move on like it was nothing. Ron couldn't ignore it in the light of day.

Ron sat up a little more looking at Harry once again, determined. Harry's eyes were glued to his croctch. His glasses had slid down the bridge of his nose and he was steadily stroking himself, the head of his cock disappearing into his fist over and over again. Ron brought his other hand to his mouth and sucked his first two fingers into his mouth, wetting them. His other hand stilled on his cock.

 

Harry whined.

Ron smirked and pulled his now soaked fingers out of his mouth and wasted no time trailing them down below his balls to tease his entrance. "I like it like this the best." He grunted out. Harry stopped his hand and watched mesmorized as Ron gently pushed both fingers into himself at the same time with only a slight hiss before his hips bucked and he tried desperately to fuck himself on his own fingers. Ron had done this before.

Harry blinked. Ron had fingered himself before...and he liked it. Harry gulped and pried his eyes away from the erotic sight of his best friend trying to crawl inside himself, and met Ron's gaze. Piercing blue eyes bored into his own.

"Ron." Harry's grip tightened on his dick. Ron bit his lower lips and huffed once, twice, as he stroked his orgasm out--cum splurrted out in ropes and slid down his cock. He kept stroking, the fingers burried in his arse stilled but still as far inside as he could get them. His mouth opened and before he knew it he was choking out a loud moan breaking the stifling air around them. "Oh, ohhh Harryyyyy."

Harry sat up and stroked himself faster than he thought he could. "I want to come on you. Pleaseeee!" Ron tried to say yes but it came out as a grunt. He slipped his fingers out and gestured for Harry to come closer to him. Harry scooted over closer to Ron who sat up and touched his hands to Harry's naked thighs, the muscles clenching and thrusting into his own hand.

Ron gently caressed Harry's thigh with his thumb and that was it. Harry closed his eyes tight and let go. He came in 4, 5, 6 spurts. It landed across Ron's abdomen, his cock, his red curls. When he was done he slouched forward and lowered his head.

"Oh Ron." Harry said quietly, not wanting to be ashamed but terrified of what might happen next.

"Come here baby." Ron said, his voice warm and comforting. He pulled Harry into his arms, settling him into the crook of his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him until they were turned facing each other. Ron ran his large hands over Harry's back and his his and his thighs. Harry buried his head into Ron, his hands resting on Ron's chest--he could feel his heart beat just as fast and erratic as his own. He wanted to lean in and kiss it. Ron beat him to it as he pressed a kiss into his temple with a contented sigh.

"Do you...with your fingers...a lot?" Harry asked quietly, unsure of his words.

"Yes." Ron answered simply.

"You like it?"

"Yes, but.."

"What?" This was it. This was the moment Harry wanted to run and hide from. He didn't want to hear Ron say that despite this kink he was straight and this was just...helping out a friend.

"I would rather it was you." Ron brought his hand around to caress Harry's face, brushing back his hair and lifting him by the chin to look into his eyes. Harry searched his eyes and, seeing the honesty reflected back in them, he smiled.

"I could do that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
